A winter night with only the two of us
by pwut
Summary: Just basically about how Law and Kid roams around together on a winter night
1. Chapter 1

**A winter night with just the two of us.**

**When Law pretends to be drunk and teases Kid…what will the consequences be?**

**Yes. First fanfic ever. Please understand my amateur writings hehe. *hides under the desk* *sips a cup of coffee* *ends up spilling it***

**FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND REVIEW~**

A cold wintry night and someone was knocking on the door. Kid strode over and twisted the door knob. Instantly a smaller body barreled into his own, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Law…!" He yelped as he recognized the coat the smaller man was wearing, "what are you…"

"Ssh…you're so damn pissy. Can't you even be happy that I'm here to accompany you on this cold, lonely, harsh night?" the tuft of hair sticking out shivered in the winter wind and Kid felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

Kid could smell the stink of alcohol mixed with cigarette smoke drifting from Law's clothes, and judging by how slurred his words were, Law was probably drunk. Although he was delighted that Law was shoving himself in his arms, he sighed in exasperation, "Law, for fuck's sake, can you stop getting wasted and then strutting over to my house and always finding excuses to 'accompany' me when you just miss me? Don't be so sensitive, I won't tease you for announcing that you just want to see my face."

A pair of gray eyes met his, looking dazed and probably the raven-hair man wasn't even hearing what he was saying. A tan hand drifted up towards Kid's hair and pulled his head down hard. Kid winced and he felt warm breath near his ear, "Kid…let me in…I'm cold."

Law snuggled his face deeper into the warm coat, the welcoming scent of Kid wafting through his nostrils. He knew that he probably smelled shitty, but it was part of his disguise, and hopefully Kid would fall for it. He rarely gave in to stoop so low as to show his emotions but he couldn't help it-he had to have Kid that night. A definite proof of his lust, which he could not bring himself to believe, was that he already was sporting a fucking hard on when he reached the all-too-familiar house. The mere thought of Kid touching him sent shivers down his spine and travelled straight towards his groin area. Like seriously, which hot-blooded male react to his strongly encouraging sexual instincts?

However, he refused to discard his last piece of pride and beg Kid to take him. No, he would not. At least not when Kid knew that Law was wide awake and clear headed. So an idea struck him and right now he had already finished the first part-to pretend that he was drunk and coax Kid to let him into the house. Law's acting skills weren't so bad, after all.

His second motive was to tease and embarrass Kid. He knew that Kid would do many romantic and mushy acts that he would never do if he knew that Law was wide awake and sober, because it was just so not part of his blunt and sadistic nature. Hence he couldn't wait to see Kid's reaction after they were done and he'd revealed that he was sober.

Sometimes, teasing Kid can just be so irresistible.

A pair of arms scooped up his lithe frame and he heard Kid kick the door close. Law shifted, surprised, in Kid's arms because he didn't expect to be carried by Kid. Law couldn't help grinning widely. His plan was working and his bastard lover was being so, _so_ gentle to him.

"Quit squirming, you spoilt brat. I'm just trying to make you feel better." The impossibly husky and sexy voice reached his ears and Law felt his stomach clench.

Not reacting to the sexy redhead's voice was a crime. At least for Law it was that way.

Once dropped on the couch, Law shifted himself so that he could watch Kid walk (sexily) into the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee or just water?" Kid asked him, while reaching for the kettle.

Law blinked, pretending to be unsure. "Coffee? Water?" He sniffed, allowing a sly and suggestive smile to spread across his face. "I want you, Eustass-ya...only you…"Each breath of anticipation was getting painful as seconds ticked by. He laid down and let out a moan, suddenly wishing that Kid would just come over so that he could hug him and smell his familiar sweaty scent.

He heard Kid open a cabinet and heaved another sigh. Then the sound of trickling water followed. Probably the red-head was pouring a glass of water for him. Wow, another act of kindness from Kid. Delicious.

He turned around to face Kid when he heard him approach, expecting Kid to offer him the glass of water, but instead, the very next moment he was left sputtering and gasping for breath.

"Wha…you...!" Law coughed, and sat up quickly in order not to choke. What a kinky asshole, splashing water on a poor, harmless drunk like (or not) him! It wasn't part of what he planned and expected. Water splashing activity wasn't supposed to occur in his lovey dovey moments with Kid.

"Hmm? Oh, poor baby." Law was pushed onto his back, and he stifled a gasp as Kid ran his tongue over the side of Law's face, while balancing on all fours. Law's neck hair prickled as he shivered in anticipation.

"You're so wet. Let me clean you up."

Apparently someone else was feeling horny too.

"Hnn..mmff…Kid…" Law breathed. His pants around his dick area were getting tighter with each seductive lick and it was getting almost painful. When Kid ran his tongue over and extremely sensitive part of his neck, Law unsuccessfully stifled his gasp and he felt Kid smirk against his collarbone.

"Don't…do that…" He tried to maintain his drunken act as he almost lost his mind again when Kid sank his teeth into Law's shoulder and sucked on his flesh. "Aah…" Law groaned as Kid pulled away with a fantastically wet and dirty sounding smack.

Law slung his arms around Kid's neck. "Kid…why are you still wearing that coat…? Ehehehe…it's furry…" He purred, hoping that it was a convincing act. Kid snorted at the sight of the drunken (?) and almost child-like Law. "You and your furry obsessions. I only just got home and was about to bathe when you barged in on me, panda eye. How did you get so drunk anyway?"

Law ignored his question and pouted. "That's cruel! I didn't barge in on you…" He decided to start getting Kid's clothes off. "Kid…take off your coat…I want to feel you…"

The black winter coat fell on the floor, revealing a single and plain black shirt. It suited Kid and his red hair, which gave him a 'Hell-yeah-I'm-so-hot-that-people-faint-upon-seeing-me' aura, and Law practically drooled. He reached up and pulled off the obstructing clothing, tossing it away carelessly. He ran his hand over Kid's chest and felt warmth radiating off his bare torso.

"Why aren't you stripping too?" Kid reached down and pulled open the zipper of Law's coat. Law closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and arousing sensations of Kid working to get both their clothes off. When the last piece of clothing hit the floor, Law hissed and pulled himself closer to Kid, rubbing their bodies together but not letting their erections touch.

Kid let out a moan. "Fucking tease…" "Aaeh...Kid …I'm sure you like that, didn't you?" Law purred. "That's a fucking lame pick-up line." Kid snorted "It was one...? I wasn't aware of that..." Law pulled himself upwards again and this time it was a full body on body contact.

Both stopped. And gasped. And moaned.

"Trafalgar…Law…" Kid hissed. "What…is it?" Law whispered as he started to rut gently against Kid's belly.

"If you want me…then just SAY IT!" Kid suddenly raised his voice, scaring the wits out of Law and he flinched. "Fuck! What the hell are you shouting for?"Law felt a push to his chest and Kid pinned him down, face bearing a wild sadistic grin.

"Wha…" Law gasped as Kid squeezed his arm painfully. "He he…Trafalgar Law…what an arrogant and prideful asshole you are…isn't acting drunk stooping to an even lower level than to just show your love for me?" Kid sneered. Law paled visibly. "How did you…?" "Oh, my _dear _Trafalgar, I would have failed as your lover if I do not even know that when I fuck you when you are well and truly drunk, you scream 'Eustass-ya' and you only yelp 'Kid' when you are sober. Did you really think that is was that easy to fool me? Ha-ha!" The way Kid's eyes roamed over Law's body gave Law a sense that Kid had some evil and torturous comeback for him running through his mind.

Law cursed inwardly as Kid continued, "I know that you just want to embarrass me by making me think that you are drunk, and treating you so gently while being the 'oh-so-rare-so-kind-and-so-nice-Eustass-Kid'. No, Law. Although you could have fooled me if you took the time to think about the type of moans I pull out from your throat when we roamed together in the bed sheets." He leaned down and grabbed Law's straining cock, his breath heating up Law's ear. "And now it's time for you to pay."

Law whimpered as Kid slid his hand languidly along his dick. Crap. The sadistic bastard had seen through his whole plot and he had nowhere to run. Why the fucking hell did he not think about the moans he made? And now he had to pay. Pay to his dominant and sadistic bastard of a lover for trying to trick him. Not like it was a big joke or a serious matter anyway. "Well, to you it may not be but I just want to make you pay anyway." Kid whispered in his ear, and only then he realized he'd voice the last part of his thoughts out unconsciously. His last shard of pride shattered as he couldn't hold back his raging hormones anymore, especially when he realized that he was no longer shielded by his 'drunkenedness' and the fact that he was fully naked and was straddled by a super horny and most probably 'gonna-make-a-super-rough-and-cruel-payback' crazily grinning Eustass Kid. Despite the circumstances he was in, Law couldn't help shivering in anticipation. It was somehow very arousing in a twisted way.

Hmm. Delicious.

The next thing he knew, he was yet again scooped up and a rush of cold air swept over his naked form before he felt gravity acting on him. He fell hard on his ass and then realized what just happened. The fucking asshole had thrown him outside into the freezing dark cold of the night with nothing on but his birthday suit and a superbly needy, eager and straining cock!

An evil cackle resounded from the house as the door slammed shut before Law could scramble up and open it. The evil redhead lover yelled to Law, "I'm not letting you in till I hear you beg, good and proper!" Law's cock twitched helplessly as the first sensations of the minus zero degrees Celsius night air surrounded his whole being. Delicious.

**BWAHAHAHA~so what will happen to the poor Law? And what is the kinky Kid gonna do to Law? How cruel! BWHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

The policeman walked down the street, his white hair gleaming in the moonlight as he inhaled on his cigar. Smoker was exhausted and pissed from work, especially that it was filled with mundane tasks like interrogating petty criminals and tackling mountains of paperwork. While working, he was forced to watch repeated flirting his subordinates tried to catch the attention of his assistant captain of Squad 5. Tashigi had merely told them to go to work, her bangs not quite hiding the flush on her face. Smoker sighed in irritation. The big breasted girl had been working with him for so long, and yet she still remained ignorant towards his attempts of revealing his feelings for her. He was quite sure that calling her "idiot" or "moron" shows that he likes her, but she still takes each 'insult' seriously. Well, it was Aokiji (the female magnet) who suggested that he did name calling to attract females...(So he says "It'll increase your masculine nature, Smoker." with a straight face.).

A whiny voice reached his ears, pulling him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened and he clenched his fists, buried in the pockets of his winter coat, at the sight before him. A beautiful tanned creature was standing at the door of an isolated house, about 50 feet away from him. Face flushed, ass naked, and wow...those legs. Is that a gorgeously gorgeous woman as a gift from God to reward him for the tiring day he had? Smoker blushed, feeling a tinge of guilt. No...wait. He looked closer, neck stretching out. Face...shadowed eyes, a high blush on the cheeks, streetlight illuminating and enhancing the tanned skin...Smoker's eyes travelled down the person's body...nice sharp and slightly curving hips, slender frame with a hint of the collar bone showing...Smoker's bottom eyelid twitched; it was such a juicy sight.

Hold on.

That face...had a goatee.

And now that he started to truely focus, what he didn't notice before was that the angellic being was flat chested. No boobs. No big, bouncy breasts like Tashigi's ones. As flat as a board. With some masculine features too.

And as he watched, the creature walked a few paces away from the door, then ran towards it, turned and kicked the door before falling on that round ass. Only then did he spot the quivering erection standing proudly between the two hipbones, with a trail of soft pubic hair leading down from the bellybutton.

Wordlessly, Smoker turned on his heel and walked off. He did not want to deal with a nudity case this time. It was better to just go home, crack open some beer and plan his next move on his assistant.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Law hit the door with his fists in frustrations as his red headed boyfriend ignored his futile attempts to try and get open the door. The cold was really starting to get to him and his nose...he couldn't even feel his nose anymore. He had saw a white haired man staring at him but ignored him, while trying to kick open the door, only to fall on his ass again because the cold pierced his dick and restricted his movements.

Law sniffed, sinking to the ground.

"...Kid...you asshole..."

Law was slowly getting anxious. He could feel himself losing heat rapidly, and he could no longer feel his toes or fingers. He didn't meant to start crying; he was a strong man..but he couldn't stop a single tear that rolled down his cheek dramatically only to get frozen in place, turned into ice.

"Kid! Kid! Open the door! ...Kid? Are you there? Kid?" He yelled, knocking on the door the frantically. He stuck his ear to the door, listening for a noise that meant the redhead was at least listening to his cries.

...silence...

"Kid!" Law waited for a reply. Knocked the door. Kicked and pushed but it didn't budge. He started to feel annoyed, feeling that this was getting way out of hand.

"Open the fucking damn door!" He shouted. Why was it so quiet in the house? Did the redhead faint or something? He tried not to panic, the silence being dragged on longer than he expected.

His ears felt so cold; it was going to drop off. Law slowly squatted down, hugging his knees and trying to regain the heat he lose. Even his dick was getting frozen in its erected position.

Law tried to warm up himself by crouching in corner, blowing on his hands. He laid his palm on his dick to warm it so that it wouldn't feel so painful and unbearable. A tinge of irritation struck him and he angrily buried his face in his arms.

"Damn that asshole."

He suddenly had a eerie feeling of something bad about to happen when a drop of hot water fell on him.

"Huh?"

He glanced up in time just to receive a pailful of scalding hot water to the face, choking him again and scalding his cold body.

"WHAT THE FU..." even before Law could finish his curse, a pail followed the path of the water and covered his head causing him to fall down from the pain and momentum. For a third time, his ass. The impact and the humiliation made his eyes tear.

"OW! Damn it!" He shouted to relieve his frustration at getting stupidly knocked on the head and falling down.

"I thought I said beg. I still ain't hearing something like that." He heard a cheeky low voice from above. Glaring venomously, he tilted his head at Kid. "You bastard. You really think I'll give in to you for some stupid reason of pretending?"

Kid frowned from the second floor window , looking thoughtful. "Hmm...I doubt so. I was trying to rid you of your arrogance, Trafalgar. Anyway...we'll see as the seconds tick by." He finished with a wide grin plastered to his face.

Law unconciously shuddered at the wide grin. Seconds tick by...?

He soon got to know what Kid meant and the evil thing he just did.

Kid just poured hot water over him, scalding him and tricking his body into momentary equilibrium. But now that the heat is gone, the water droplets covering the surface of his body had started to freeze, causing his body temperature to drop even lower than before.

"As..s..hole! Fuucckkkk! It's fucking cold! Let me in!" Law frantically jumped up, not wanting to get frozen to the ground, and started prancing around to prevent himself from freezing to death.

Kid's deranged laughter grew louder, making Law feel quite scared and a little annoyance.

"I'm waiting~" He teased in a singsong voice. "Let's see how long you can hold out...I don't mind."

Law shivered. Despite his efforts, ice had already formed in his hair and he couldn't stop hos body from shaking.

"...ngh..." Law was still hovering on the edge of indecision...

"I'm gonna get a freezing bucket of water this time~" He heard Kid's footsteps, moving away from the window.

"Fuu...ck...KI..KID! Wait!" His control finally broke. Kid's footsteps continued, moving even further away.

"Kid! I'm so..sorr...y...sorry! Pl..ple...please let me in!" He begged shamelessly for comfort and warmth.

No reply.

That kinky asshole.

"KID! I'M FUCKING SORRY! PLEASE LET ME IN I'M GONNA FREEZE TO DEATH FOR REAL IT'S FUCKING FREEZING HERE..." Law trailed away, the cold finally winning over him.

"I'll...let you do whatever you want..." he added desperately.

Just then, the door opened and a pair of muscular arms grabbed his waist, dragging him in.

"Do whatever I want, huh? I like that."

**Anyone knows cock squeezing here? *evil laughter***


	3. Chapter 3

There was a specific reason why he was acting like this, but truthfully, Kid didn't mean to be so horrible to Law, but he couldn't help it today. True, he tended to be a sadistic and cruel bastard especially during fuck sessions with Law, but most of the time, somehow it would always become Law teasing him and only the fucking part then he would be on the top and Law would be a panting heap of sexy flesh under him. But not today. Today he wanted to hear Law plead. He wanted to be the one leading and teasing instead. Law always tend to think too much of himself instead of being the obedient submissive he should be.

That is why he was so happy and also horny now as he had Law tied up in front of him. Finally, he managed to become the one who would initiate every single fucking pleasure action tonight, instead getting teased by that sly smaller dark haired man like it usually happened. Pleased, he paced in a circle around the bed, observing his lover's expression. Law's hands were bounded tightly behind his back, causing part of the shoulder to turn and protrude a little more than it was suppose to. A stress inducing element, to cause pain and well, stress if held in the same position for prolonged periods. Simply great for a rebelliously arrogant and proud submissive like Law.

Law's eyes were narrowed and sweat was rolling from his temples and dripping off his chin. Kid darted forward and licked off the sweat on Law's face. A gag that Law was wearing had salivia trailing from his lips and Kid licked that too, humming as he enjoyed his lover's disgusted expression.

He strode away from the bed and reached for the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of suspicious substance. He turned back to Law and smiled nastily.

"As for your punishment.."

Kid grabbed Law's chin, tilting his head upwards. He pulled off the gag and Law spat at him, eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you. I'm not going to drink that."

"Oh ho. Looks like someone has already recovered from the cold."

Looks like someone knew that it was aphrodisiac.

Kid simply shrugged, before pulling his hand backwards, and flung his palm at Law's face, giving him a smack on his right cheek.

Smack! He slapped Law harder round the left, jerking Law's head to the side with the force.

"Bitch." He sneered, before squeezing Law's face tightly, opening his mouth forcefully.

"Ah..nn.." Law couldn't close his mouth and he strained against restriction around his arms, wincing at the iron grip. "As..s...hole.."

"ARGH!"

Kid popped open the bottle and poured the entire content in Law's mouth before pinching his nose, making sure that Law swallowed everything.

"...haah..." Law breathed, tears unconsciously rolling out.

The empty bottle dropped onto the floor.

Kid pressed Law down into the bed, suffocating him merely with his body weight.

"...Kid...id...I...hng..can't...breathe..!" Law scrabbled against Kid, trying to push him off. Kid smirked at Law's feeble struggling and pressed down harder, a wide grin fixed on his face.

"Nn...fuck you!" Law managed to twist out his leg and planted his foot onto Kid's face, sending Kid flying off the bed. Kid fell onto the ground, his hand rising to grab at his nose, trying to reduce the pain. He wiped his nose and saw a streak of blood at the back of it.

Kid growled loudly. Law was starting to piss him off again.

Law must have known, too, as he quickly rolled off the bed, unstable from the tight bonds and tried to escape. He didn't get very far though, as the effects of the drug started sinking in.

"Ah!" Law's legs gave way and he tumbled to the floor, and immediately Kid tackled him, pressing his face into the floor.

Kid heard Law protest weakly, but in his sadistic and turned on state he ignored them all. "I think it's time to start. You're getting a little too active." He snarled as he spread open Law's ass cheeks, revealing a small and tight, puckered entrance.

"...lube.." Law whispered hoarsely, his forlorn and forgotten dick hanging between his quivering legs.

Kid simply told Law with a laugh. "No, Trafalgar, this is punishment." He leant over Law and breathed into his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you dry."

"That is, after I stretch you out first." He decided to show a little mercy.

He thrust two fingers into Law's ass, poking hard to cause pain but not tearing, while pushing Law's bound arms forward. Law cried out in pain before whimpering, the drug affecting his sensitiveness. His head was naturally pressed into the ground in this position, his shoulders still thankfully but painfully intact, and his back arched in pain.

Kid slapped Law's ass. "Excited, aren't we? Don't move or I will make you bleed."

Judging by the sudden jerk at Kid's words, Kid knew that Law almost came from the threat alone, his prolonged erection so needy and hard. Kid felt Law shift away at another hard jab, before he heard Law plead.

"Ngh...Kid...ple..please...be gentle..." Law moaned uncontrollably, hitting his head against the floor softly.

Kid scissored Law's insides with his fingers idly. "Then come get it. Make me want to me gentle to you, my dear Trafalgar." He said tauntingly, almost as if he was going to stop Law's punishment.

"Fuck..you..no!" Law cursed at him.

"Very well. As you wish." Kid let go off Law, pulling out his fingers with a soft pop.

XXX

Wait. What? Kid was releasing him? Law felt movement behind him before his head was pressed harshly against the floor a third time, before something hard and hot pressed up against his round ass.

He should've known.

Kid covered Law's mouth before penetrating him with a single thrust.

Law screamed in pain, the sound muffled.

Miraculously, he knew that he wasn't torn, probably only bruised and sore from the dry entry.

"Ngh...Kid..." Law arched his back again uncontrollably, his legs slowly sliding apart

Kid bent over Law, sucking and biting harshly at his nape as he pulled out slowly to the tip before slamming back harder. Law sucked in his breath through Kid's fingers, pushing back against Kid's dick.

Kid's hand slid from his mouth, before reaching for Law's erection. Law felt a small push around his dick before realising what just happened.

A double cock ring, one enclosing the shaft and the other around the balls.

..Hell.

"I'm gonna move~" He heard Kid say happily.

"No! Wait!" Law protested quickly...

Slam! Kid thrust so hard that Law was pushed forward, face wiping the floor.

"Ah! Ah! AAH! KID! STOP! AAAAAAAH!" He screamed, sunken in both pain and bliss as Kid fucked him relentlessly. He soon let go off Law's mouth, only to grab at his hips and hosted him higher, ass in the air, thrusting at a different angle which allowed him to go deeper than before.

"Fuck!" Law shouted, straining painfully, his prostate slammed onto mercilessly, his ass muscles tightening.

Kid grunted and increased the pace. "Yeah...just like that..."

Law was caught in between dying and bliss, the drug somehow enhancing every thrust and making it seem so slow and surreal, each filling movement so distinct. Law gasped, the cock ring becoming way too tight for his growing erection.

"..Ki..Kid! Take...the...take...off...take it off!" He pleaded, eyes tearing.

XXX

Kid heard Law begging, but it felt too good to stop, too good to even think.

"Oh! Kid...ah! No! Kid! Please!" Law's screaming seemed so far so away.

He relished in the frantic sound and pounded Law even harder.

It was so tight, and slick with his own precome...the warm and constrictive muscles walls were just...so good!

Kid slammed in a and came, shooting his hot load deep into Law.

He was in bliss...heavens...

XXX

Law sniffed, a tear rolling down his nose. He could feel Kid's thick release inside him and leaking out as Kid pulled out his limp dick before falling over on his side in bliss.

Leaving Law still hard and needy, and especially with the effects of the drug, Law felt like his body and ass were all melting and his cock was either gonna explode or fall off.

"..Kid..." He whimpered, rubbing his face into Kid's stomach.

"Ngh...hold on..." Kid rasped, still coming down from his high.

Law couldn't hold it in any longer. He strained against the bondage equipment while lowering his crotch to the floor, trying to gain some relieving friction

Before he could even start rubbing, he felt a tight grip in his hair which heaved him to his feet, dragging him towards the bed before his legs were kicked at, effectively landing him on his knees.

Kid sat in front of him on the bed, his scarlet cold eyes boring in Law's teary gray eyes.

"You want to release so badly, don't you?" Kid said hoarsely, with a light blush dusting his cheekbones and nose bridge.

Law nodded slowly, wondering what was coming up.

Kid pulled at Law's head so his face was directly in Kid's crotch.

"Then get to work."

Law hissed in annoyance. "I'm not sucking you off!"

Kid paused, staring hard at Law's face, seemingly cooking up yet another great plan.

"Wait, I got an even better idea. Come up here." He smoothed the bedsheets beside him.

Law smiled faintly and stood up, trying to regain control of himself. As he raised a leg to climb onto the bed, he felt another trickle of warm substance leak from his ass and down his leg. He let out a faint shudder of disgust.

He knelt beside Kid as Kid grabbed his hard cock while pushing him down and face up on the bed before propping his leg onto Law's chest.

Once again, Law was effectively trapped and forcefully rendered helpless at Kid's mercy.

"Ng..gaah..." Kid stroked the tip of Law's dick teasingly.

"Trafalgar...your moans are really hot.." Kid remarked sarcastically before doing something that no man with a hard cock would ever enjoy.

He squeezed Law's member so hard that Law was so sure his cock was going to fall off. Squeezed like a stress ball.

"HAAAHHHH! AAAHHH! FUUUUUUUCCKK!" Law screamed in pain, hundreds of electric shocks travelling around his body. The ring was tighter than ever...he was going to burst...it hurt so much..he was going to burst...

Kid let go abruptly and Law seemed to slump back into the bed, panting heavily.

Kid smiled. "Want me to do it again?"

Law sniggered wearily."I don't think you would actually give me a choice in that."

Kid pretended to look thoughtful, his brow furrowed in a mock frown. "I don't think so, no. You're right. I wouldn't."

He then pressed Law's dick hard against the flat of his stomach.

Law jerked in pain, but Kid's leg held him in place.

"HARGH! AAH! FUCK! AAAAAAAH!" Screaming mindlessly, Law felt his toes curl at the raw pain while he clenched his fist into the sheets behind his back.

"Fuuuuck!" He cursed as Kid pressed harder before letting go.

'Is he trying to castrate me?' Law wondered, his thoughts jumbled from his screaming fit while inhaling as much air as he could.

"So...you want me to stop?" Kid said softly, his hand still lingering around Law's crotch.

Law didn't think that he could take another round, so he was quick to react. "No, no, no. Kid..please no."

Kid smiled poisonously down at him. "Good boy. Now say whether you want me to get you off."

Law whimpered, his legs twitching. His ass still hurt from the brutal pounding and despite wanting cock so bad that it was painful, Law doubt that he could take another painful and relentless fucking.

Kid sighed."I supposed you don't want it then." He said slowly before, lifting his leg and getting off the bed.

Wait, what? Law heaved himself to his knees, straining after Kid. "No! I mean.." Law stumbled in his words, lost. He then lowered his head, staring at his own standing dick. "Kid...I really want you..to fuck me...don't leave me..."

"But you don't think you can do it without lube." Kid completed Law's sentence.

Law turned his head, embarassed.

"Do you know what is a punishment, Trafalgar?" Kid sounded softer, while he shifted closer to Law, before pushing him backwards onto the bed and spreaded Law open, hands at the back of Law's knees and revealing the abused hole.

Law squinted and sucked in his breath, heart pounding painfully.

XXX

Kid didn't act as harsh as he did just now. He was more gentle, or he thought he was, for this round.

After all, Law had pleaded and screamed shamelessly for his ears for so much that Kid was quite satisfied and decided to show a little mercy.

But he didn't want to let Law know.

He sighed as he slowly pushed in, his cock hard from Law's screaming.

"It's when you don't get the things even when you beg for it. That's your punishment, you cocky, arrogant bitch." He said slowly, letting the message sink in.

He started moving, pushing in deeply and pressing up against Law's prostate, before pulling out to the tip again. Law smiled softly while grimacing, it felt good but his shoulders were getting stiff from being bounded too long. Kid saw and he reached for the buckles and undid them, before grabbing Law's wrists and pinning them above his head.

Law simply stretched, thankful for the small mercy and pushed back at Kid's dick, filling himself up and gasping as his prostate was brushed again. His eyelids were starting to feel strangely heavy...

Kid bit down on Law's neck, causing Law to cry out softly. They moved together, thrusts deep and intense, while Law moaned as a trickle of saliva trailed from the corner of his mouth. Kid went deeper, intent on dragging out a scream.

Soon, he felt Law tighten again and he quickly pulled off the constraints from the shaft and Law moaned shamelessly loud, his peak enhanced by the forceful separation of his shaft and balls. Kid felt the built-up fluid spurt into the hand which he used to pulled off the constraint and Law thrust into the hollow warmth. Kid felt his own release approaching and he increased his rutting, before grunting and riding out his high...

"Ngh..." Law panted softly.

Kid slowly pulled out and flopped beside Law, letting go of him. He slowly turn over to his side, his senses still over reactive, and stared at his lover.

Law's chest rose and fell slowly, looking so angelic and peaceful in his sleep...

Huh?

Wait.

Sleep?

He stared disbelieving at Law. After such great fucks he can actually fall asleep immediately?

Hold on.

Impossible!

He jumped off the bed, and spied the empty bottle lying on the ground. Grabbing it, he read the label, his face turning red with embarrassment and anger.

He crushed the poor innocent bottle in fist before throwing it against the wall.

"Ambiens!? I thought it was fucking aphrodisiac!"

**Hahaha!**

**So here's the long awaited punishment! Enjoy!**

**Note: Ambien is a kind of sleeping pill. Aphrodisiac is a drug that enhances sexual desires...apparently the cruel Kid is so dumb that he couldn't tell the difference between the two of them...:D**

**Kid: "What? You made me do it!" **

**Ermherm. *knocks him unconscious* *shoves him into the car trunk***

**Again, enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review :D**

**I love reviews.**


End file.
